Peter Kirk
A security officer, Ensign Peter Kirk’s post when he is on bridge duty is at the Weapon’s and Defense Console, next to the Library-Computer Station. He may also be seen manning the Forward Phaser Room adjacent to Engineering. He is actively pursuing an engineering certificate and has been seen at the navigation station in times of crisis. Peter Kirk was the son of George Samuel Kirk and Aurelan Kirk, and the nephew of Captain James T. Kirk . In 2266, he lived with his parents at the Deneva colony. Late that year, travelers from Ingraham B brought neural parasites to the colony; over the next eight months, these parasites infiltrated and overwhelmed the colony, infecting nearly everyone. By the time of the Enterprise's 2267 visit, Peter and Aurelan were infected and George had died, presumably resisting the parasites' control. Though Captain Kirk discovered how to destroy the parasites in time to save Peter and the colony, his discovery came too late to save Aurelan. Peter had two siblings, but they had both passed by the time of the neural parasite invasion of Deneva. James Kirk sent Peter to Earth to be raised by Kirk’s mother, confessing to McCoy that he hoped that the boy would never enter Starfleet but opt for a “normal life”. After the death of his grandmother Peter did, in fact, enter Starfleet Academy, became one of the elite “Red Squad”, and graduated with honors. While there he fell deeply in love with an older student, Alex Freeman , and elected to follow him to the USS Enterprise so they could serve together - despite a long-held resentment of his uncle. The two were soul mates and planned to marry, but Alex died tragically - a hero - during a rescue mission. As with most family relationships, Peter and Kirk’s is a complicated one. After Alex’s death, Peter confronted Kirk about feeling abandoned by the Captain after the Deneva incident. It took a rash act by Peter for Kirk to be open about his own feelings toward his nephew, however. The two reconciled as Uncle and Nephew and they are now comfortable with each other as family, but they will never be close. Peter floundered on the ship without Alex, unsure of his place with his sole reason for being there gone. Kirk remedied the situation with a joint mission that forced them to work together to save the Enterprise. Peter has resolved his relationship as an Ensign with his Captain, found his place on the ship as an officer, and is now a regular member of the crew: which is exactly how he likes it. Peter is the first to confront anyone he feels is giving him special treatment because of his family name. Peter serves with Lt. Commander Prescott under the supervision of Security Chief Chekov. He has come to trust the advice and guidance of Chekov as both his new supervisor and a mentor that can give him the friendly guidance Kirk cannot. Peter embraces learning from the unorthodox older man and is confident and secure in his dealing with both the older officers, even engaging in good-natured ribbing of the Security Chief. Peter is a true young Kirk: competitive, stubborn, brash, impetuous, unreasonably hard on himself - and impatient to learn, advance and succeed. He’s driven to be hip-deep in any action going on around him. He is quick to speak his mind and confront people - sometimes a bit too freely. Kirk Peter Phase2 RichB.gif peter_kirk_by_spockske-d5x0j3g.png Category:NCC-1701 Category:Phase 2